sonic:the reborn
by darkwolf4509
Summary: thi is one of those stories were i have my own characters and new characters tht were created by me, there are some actual charcters in here tht will be in the end
1. Chapter 1

sonic: The reborn

chapter 1: the beginning

"mommy mommy"

the frustrated women couldnt take the bickering of a black and green furred wolf named reshro and a white and blue furred lion named 2 were brothers who lived with the lion mother in a small hut,tthere wolf fother was a clansmen leader who captured our mother and decided to marry we were all standing in front of the big statue tht was made out of marble,it was a statue of our world legands,shadow the hedgehog,sonic the hedgehog,tails miles prower,amy the hedgehod and knuckles the i looked around,those five characters had there own statues with a discription,the big statue was just a group statue.

I looked at shadows statue and picked up a rock,i smashed it on top of his marble head because he looked exactly like me,then a big peice of it came off,then thats when i noticed that there was a pitch black spot on his head, "was that from me,did tht come from the rock?" i thought,i rubbed my finger aginst the black spot and then i jumped back,that was real i told my mother she just ignored me and then when i bugged nitro he wacked me upside the head,"there aint no such thing as furr on a statue" then thats when he walked me over to the statue and pointed,"see,i told u there was no such thing as fur on top of a statue's head" then he punched me in the night i said to myself"somethins wrong about that stachue.

8 years later

As i woke up,nitro was standing right in my drug me out of bed,thats when i was finally awake to see that HE TOTALY WOKE ME UP JUST TO SHOW ME HIS NEW LAPTOP,i just went back to bed and waited until i got done hearing all the zommbies getting blasted.45 minutes i woke back up and went to the to the shrine in the forest and opened it up,i kept it hiden eversince i was 3.I hide it because it hade wepons in it,it was some of the clan wepons my clan used,in the shrine there was a shadow syth,dark sky-bow and arrow and the lightning dragon ring.I hide it because my clan was wiped out in between the wolf_ and _echidna war,one echidna hide a bomb in my dads safety shild,the echidna was caught by 2 gaurds who didnt know how to disarm a bomb and tryed running for there lives but the echidna made it blow up with everyone in the barrier,everyone died in the explosion, my small family (me,nitro and our mother) got the message from aechidna who was sent here to brag about there victory but then he was locked up untill death came.

When i pulled all the wepons out and thought for a minute... "nitro cant keep a secret,especially if it deals with me,but i under stand that,he is my older night i went back to the shrine and opened up the small cubby and was devistated,the only wepon in the cubby was the lightning dragon ring, i pulled it out and stared at it for a minute,i was upset yet furious,i thought how could i let this happen on the first **DAY.**Then i put on the goldish colered ring and slammed the cubby shut,as i turned around i was startled because someone was behind me THE HOLE TIME,they had the syth and the bow and arrow,before i could say something the person ran off going on about having two wolf clan wepon,thats when i fond myself chasing after the person because i figured out that the person i was chasing was an echidna.

after chasing the burden through the woods and into the city jumping house roof to house roof,thats when i finaly caught up to him and tackled him,we fell of the roof with a few bricks following us to the i took off the mask i was frozen solid."it was you"!

I was furiouse to find out that it was my own brother both staired at eachother for a split secound until -WAM- "WHAT THE HECK,WHATS THE BIG IDEA" i hit him again -WAM- "WHAT IS WRONG WITH U RESHRO" i kinda staired at him because he knew that i knew he was playing stupid... "why did u steal my clans weapons"he sat there for a minute and then -POOF- IT WAS A CLONE,getting back on my feet i realized that the imposter was on the lose except the clone droped something in the street,when i retrived the item i found out tht it was my syth


	2. feelings

Chapter 2

Feelings

As I stared into the pond, I started to think. I wounder how he's doing, theres so many questions to ask., did he pack a lunch, did he take some money with him to buyn a wepon or most of al…. should I run after him.

Then I realized a girl right behind me from looking at the I spinned around the girl flipped me and I fell into the pond. "The names jasmine, wendy the ice wolf". As I was rubbing my head "did u have to throw me into the pond though" "oops,sorry,im not like one of those sissy girls,its either fight for yourself,or some guy pertects you" "well nowonder you threw me into the pond" then she shuved me back in the pond "lol well just stay in there then,anyway I got to go" then I started to blush "aww,do you have to leave so soon" "yea,gotta get home" " my house is over there,u can visit sometimes..i mean when evert u want" then I realized I wasn't being stuid and slapped myself on the face,she just chckled and left, "stupid stupid"

I ran inside and packed took my bag,filled it with health packs,pills and money,then i strapped my syth on my back and then i bursted out the door.

I was running after her jumping tree to tree,when i was closing in on her i hid on a tree brank and watched

"wendy,i have a very special mission for you,you will go on a long journey,you shall be aloud one partner to go with you,its best u find a male" "yes master" and then i fell out the tree and landed face fisrts,"were do i sign" "ah i see you've found a partner,hers your cordinats,BE OFF NOW"

"sigh ok then,u can be my partner"

"okay sure" ^/^

"why are you blushy'

"WAT HAHA IM NOT BLUSHING,WHY WOULD I DO THT XD"

(yes i am blushing)


End file.
